A New Summer At Angel Grove To Remember
by Oliver'sHart94
Summary: After Mesagog was defeated, Tommy is called to return to Angel Grove for a Power Ranger celebration. A/N This was called 'A Summer to Remember' but I have recently found another Fic in Power Rangers with the same title so I've changed it slightly :)
1. Wake up!

Hi everyone! This is the first ever story that I have decided to write for Power Rangers. I actually started to write this around five to six years ago then forgot to finish it.

Just a quick authors note, the timelines may be slightly different to the series and there will also be a few tweaks here and there but not much. I think that the most noticeable thing would be that this is set after Mesagog was defeated but the guys still manages to keep the powers of the Dino gems.

...

Bolting upright, Tommy scanned the room, searching for anything that would be abnormal. Wiping the sweat from his face, he rolled to the other side of his bed and grabbed for his alarm clock which was on the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes when he read the time. Springing to his feet, he sprinted down the stairs searching high and low for his phone, picking up papers and objects as he went. Putting his hands on his head he spun in a circle trying to remember where it could be but froze when he saw a figure leaning against the kitchen counter, smirking.

"Hello..." He mumbled with a sleep filled voice, rubbing his tired eyes

"Hey Dr. O" Trent held his phone out to him "You looking for this?"

"Uh...yeah..." He padded towards her and reached for the device, squinting at the bright light which was coming from the window as he sat down "Why aren't you in school? I was going to ring in to tell them I would be late"

"Summer break" He laughed as Tommy groaned and out his head on his folded arms

"I forgot!"

"I thought that you might, here I got this for you figuring that you'd need it" He looked up to see a steaming coffee.

"Thanks" he chuckled, taking a sip. He was enjoying the small silence when he realized something was missing "Where are the others?"

"Connor is getting a new soccer ball, Kira is getting a new sketch book from June's Crafts and Ethan is getting some rice for his PDA because it was dropped in a water fountain..." Tommy raised his eyebrows at the teenager "Don't ask me just think of it as Connor's fault"

"I don't even want to think about it, but why is Kira getting you a new book?"

"I left it at Hayley's yesterday, Kira send me a message saying that she picked it up this morning for me when she grabbed her guitar lead that she left there from her last gig" Trent shrugged as he took a sip of his energy drink "They should be here soon, so maybe you should get changed"

Tommy frowned as looked at himself, realising that he only had on black long sleeved top and shorts

"I'll be right back" He ran out of the room and Trent laughed when he ran back in to get his coffee and disappeared again.

Twenty minutes later, Tommy made his way back down the stairs, freshly showered and shaven when he heard noise outside. Walking outside to his garden he found Trent leaning over his new sketch book where he was drawing Kira, who was working on a new song and Connor and Ethan were playing catch.

"Hey guys" he called, the former red and blue Dino rangers waved at him then carried on with their game.

"Hey Dr O" Kira smiled

"Whoa! Trent these are great" Tommy picked up the sketches which were surrounding the white clad boy.

"Thanks, just trying to dry them out though" Trent sighed "Someone knocked them into a water feature!"

"In fairness it wasn't my fault" Connor held up his hands

"No it was the soccer ball's fault when you kicked it" Ethan mumbled

"Anyway, heard you forgot it was summer break" Connor smirked as he threw a small red ball back to Ethan.

"Thanks" He looked at Trent, who smirked in response

"Connor you're throwing it too high!" Ethan whined

"Then jump dude" He laughed throwing it higher but Tommy ran between them and grabbed it.

"HEY!" They both cried

"Too slow" Tommy laughed but stopped as both blue and red ranger ran towards him

Kira and Trent watched the scene unfold between them as Connor and Ethan chased their teacher around his garden and couldn't contain their laughter as both teens dived at him, falling to the floor in a mass of tangled limbs.

"They're idiots" Kira said to Trent

"Hey!" A voice said from behind them. The musician and artist turned to see no one when Tommy appeared ""You wound me Kira"

"How long do you think it will take them to notice?" Trent asked nodding his head towards the heap of blue and red.

"I'm not really sure" Tommy chuckled. The three continued to watch Ethan and Connor when Tommy heard his phone ring so he left to answer it. Only then did the computer genius and jock notice that they were holding one another down and that their mentor was standing on his patio on the phone to someone. He gave them a little wave and laughed when they jumped to their feet. As they walked over to the house they could hear part of Tommy's conversation.

"Yeah Jas', I'll make it there no problem" He then found the wooden support beams, which were holding the patio canopy up, very interesting as he played with the grain "I know, I forgot to, sorry" He waited for the person on the end to speak "I'll ask and see what I can do, okay see you bro, bye" He hung up the phone and turned to see four pairs of eyes looking at him, "What?"

"So...Who was that?" Ethan asked curiously but winced when Kira hit him across the back of the head "Hey!"

"Sorry, did that hurt?" She asked innocently

"You know it did" Ethan sulked

"So who was it?" Connor asked which resulted in Kira to face palm in frustration.

"It was my friend from high school" He shrugged raising an eyebrow at Kira and shuffling away slightly from her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Trent do the same "He is wondering if I'm going back to Angel Grove for a get together with a few others"

"Are these friends colourful?" Ethan pushed as they all made their way into the house and down into the lair

"Yep" Tommy replied as he sat in front of his computer

"Dude you're going to a ranger reunion aren't you?!" The blue clad teen was practically bouncing in excitement

"Maybe" Tommy smirked as all four teens spoke up at once

"Dude, can we go too?" Connor asked

"It'd be awesome!" Trent added "You know meeting some other rangers"

"Please Dr. O can we go?" Ethan chirped in

"Yeah common Dr. O" Kira shrugged "It would be nice to get to see where the power rangers started"

"I don't know, Mesagog has been quiet lately" Tommy mused "You four may have to stay here to keep an eye on things"

"Dr O, have you had a bump to the head?" Kira asked as Ethan prodded his mentors head "Mesagog is gone"

"Yes I know I was only seeing if it would work" He laughed as he swatted the hand away "Well if you want to come, you better go get packed or something I'm leaving tomorrow, get your parents to ring me if there are any problems"

The four teens looked at one another and then ran to the stairs with a "Thanks Dr. O" as they went.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this" Tommy thought aloud as he put his face in his hands

...

Later on that evening Tommy sat down on his sofa with takeout menu in one hand and his landline in the other when his doorbell rang.

"Why is it whenever I sit down the doorbell goes?" He groaned as he stood up to see who was there. Pulling back the wood he saw Kira, Ethan, Connor and Trent standing on his porch with rucksacks with their individual colours on them "You guys forget something?"

"We were wondering if we could stay for the night so then it would be easier for us to leave in the morning, that's like if you are okay with us staying" Connor explained as Tommy walked away from the door and the four teenagers followed him inside

"Well since the amount of times that you guys have crashed here after battles I don't see there being any problems" the teens sighed with relief "But I swear if any of you snore, then your not going"

"No problem Dr.O, we'll make sure that Connor doesn't" Ethan smirked as they all dumped their bags and spread out in different chairs around the room "So, what's for food?"

"Pizza, you call" Tommy tossed Ethan the phone and he sat on the sofa next to Kira and turned on the TV "And don't go crazy, I'm not having you be sick"

...

After many slices of pizza Tommy leaned back into his sofa holding his one hand to his stomach and the other to his forehead

"I'm done, no more!" He exclaimed as he reached for his water

"Me too" Kira and Trent admitted as they dropped their half eaten slices back onto their plates. Not long after Connor fell back again the chair form his seated position on the floor, he too unable to eat anything else. Ethan looked at his fellow team members who were looking greener than their normal colours.

"You guys okay?" He asked, only to have a reply of a chorus of groans. Glancing at his watch, Tommy yawned and stood. He stretched his back and took the finished plated out into the kitchen and cleaned them as Trent put the empty boxes into the bin.

"Sorry guys but I'm beat, you guys know the rooms right" He walked back into the living room and looked at the teens who all nodded "Okay good, see you all in the morning around 8am" He laughed as he heard four simultaneous whines and walked up the stairs to his room. Once changed he set his alarm and then out his phone on charge then drifted off to sleep.

...

Kira couldn't sleep. She was sitting in the window looking at the stars when she heard something from the room next door. Quietly she made her way outside into the landing to narrow down the possibilities of who could be awake. Leaning against the wooden door next to diagonal to hers, she leaned against the surface to hear a whimpering coming from inside. Slowly, she pushed the door open and closed it behind her so no one else would be woken up.

In the centre of the large black bed was Tommy caught in a nightmare. Kira moved towards the bed and shook his shoulder gently.

"Dr. O" She whispered. She remember the first and last time she had found him like this. It was when they took a beating from Trent when he was still the evil white ranger. She had found him on the sofa in the lair, tossing and turning. Once he had woken up he was so weak, Kira helped him to his room where he just face planted the covers and fell back asleep. Kira was brought out of her thoughts by Tommy starting to talk under his breath in his sleep.

"No! Don't kill her please... Kill me instead!" He gasped as his tightened his grip on his duvet, tears running out from under his closed eyelids "Rita you bitch! Kim? Beautiful hold on, please!"

"Dr Oliver!" Kira called and she shook his shoulder harder "Tommy!"

"Kimberly! NO!" Kira moved as Tommy shot forward into a sitting position eyes wide open. He yelped with fright and he saw Kira sitting on the foot of his bed. Ducking his head, he rested his elbows on his bent knees to avoid eye contact "How long have you been there? Did I wake you?"

"Long enough and no, I was already awake" She looked at him as he sighed and wiped his face "Is there any need for me to ask if you are okay?"

"I'm fine" he sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, still not looking at her

"Yeah and I absolutely love frilly dress shopping" She paused as Tommy raised an eyebrow "That wasn't by choice" Sighing she moved so that she was sitting next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"That was a weird day" Tommy gave a teary laugh

"Talk to me Dr.O" She said "The amount of times you helped me out when I've had problems"

"Kira-" He started

"Don't give me your teacher voice, we graduated" She sang and bumped his shoulder repeatedly with hers "Talk to me"

"Okay!" He laughed and nudged her back playfully "I was in Angel Grove, in the park. It was a routine putty attack but this time it got worse" He took a deep breath "Rita turned up, she hit Kim with this spell and she just dropped, you can probably guess what happened next"

"Hey, it was just a dream" Kira whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder

"I know, it was just so real" He sighed. Kira jumped to her feet and grabbed Tommy by the wrist "What are you doing?"

"Last time we were all here I left something downstairs for specific reasons" She laughed as she dragged him to the kitchen and rummaged through the freezer. Turning the yellow ranger dumped a tub of Ben and Jerry's on the kitchen island in front of him and grabbed two spoons from the drawer

"How did you know that this would still be there?" He laughed as he pulled the lid off and started to pick at the chocolate ice cream

"Everyone knows that you would rather order a takeaway than look what you have in the kitchen" Kira grinned as she tried to take a spoonful but was unsuccessful as Tommy batted her spoon away with his "Hey! Come on Dr.O, that's not fair"

"Sorry, do you want some?" He asked as Kira tried to pry the tub from his grasp and chuckled when she succeeded "So, what's the plans for the rest of your summer?"

"Nothing much really, my parents left to go to Paris for quite a while" Kira shrugged as she took another spoonful and passed the tub back to Tommy

"Aren't you bothered by that?" He frowned

"I don't mind, I would rather just stay local for this break seen as I have the time now that Mesagog and his goons are gone" She laughed "I also have a few gigs coming up and I didn't really want to cancel them"

"What about the guys?"

"Well since Connor and Ethan started to hang out their parents got quite close because they realised that they live near each other and they are going to Egypt for a while, but no teenagers are allowed"

"I'm starting to think that maybe I should have gone to Egypt or something" Tommy whispered as he wiggled his spoon to prove his point "What about Trent?"

"I'm not sure what Trent's going to be doing but I know Mr Mercer is planning on creating some local areas for kids and teenagers around the whole of Reefside, like skate parks and tennis courts, you know all those things"

"Oh yeah, I remember Hayley saying something about it" Tommy nodded "well then it's a good thing that we're going to Angel Grove, huh?"

"Thanks for letting us go with you Dr.O" Kira smiled as she rinses her spoon in the sink

"It's no problem, Kira" Tommy chuckled as he stood next to her and placed a hand in her shoulder "But can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot" She raised her eyebrows as she put the spoons I the drying rack

"Why are you all still calling me Dr.O?" He laughed "You guys graduated, I'm no longer your teacher"

"I don't know really" Kira grinned "It's just kind of stuck now, is it starting to make you feel old?"

"Yes! You don't know how much" He grinned and pushed her towards the direction of her room "Come on, we're going to be up early tomorrow"

"Sure thing Dr.O, but can I ask you something?" Kira asked as they got the stairs and turned to him

"Yeah, go ahead"

"What's a putty?"


	2. Angel Grove: Gym and Juice Bar

**Hello fellow readers! Sorry that this chapter took so long I've been really busy and I just want to say thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story and for the positive comments. Another thing is I'm not 100% sure of the parings that will come from this yet because I haven't got that far but if you would like to see a specific couple then feel free to PM me or review and I'll decide from the most popular couple, thanks again everyone  
A/N I know that Conner has a 1971 Mustang Mach 1 and from watching the episode I can see that it isn't a soft top but I wanted him to have a convertible car**

 **...**

The next morning Kira was sitting on the bonnet of Tommy's black Wrangler Jeep and Trent was leaning against the passenger door with his arms crossed, both were waiting for Conner and Ethan to emerge from the house.

"How long do you think that they will be?" Trent groaned as he stretched his back and turned to Kira

"Who knows? It's Conner and Ethan, one would sleep all day and the other probably has his head in a game or something" The former yellow ranger laughed "I think Dr.O has gone to get them, anyway"

"Good! I can't wait until we get there!" Trent exclaimed as he pushed himself away from the car and walked to his bags but he stopped as Tommy, Conner and Ethan walked out of the house. As Tommy locked the door Conner started to put down the soft top roof of his Mustang.

"Okay, who wants to travel with whom?" Tommy asked as he picked up a black backpack and a large suitcase.

"I'm with Dr.O!" Kira jumped off the bonnet of the car, grabbed her backpack from the floor and got into the passenger seat

"Me too" Trent added from beside Ethan

"Trent!" Ethan moaned

"Sorry dude, but I don't want to get lost" He shrugged as Kira nodded in agreement

"Kira, where are your bags?" Tommy asked

"Conner said that I can leave them in his car"

"Can you put mine in there too?" Trent asked and passed his things to Ethan, who then threw it into the backseat

"Dr.O" Ethan called as he pointed to the bags at the palaeontologist's feet

"If it's okay" Tommy picked up the suitcase and passed it to the former blue ranger

"What about the backpack?"

"I'll keep that one with me" Tommy said as he put the black bag behind the driver's seat. Ethan nodded and closed the door to Conner's car. Tommy got into the his car and turned to the other vehicle "If you two get lost, you have our cell numbers okay, but it should be a straight forward trip, just follow me"

"No problem Dr.O" Conner called giving him a thumbs up as Ethan vaulted the passenger door and followed Tommy out of the drive.

After an hour and forty five minutes of driving along the highway Tommy started to squint at the harsh sunlight

"Kira, could you pass me my sunglasses out of my backpack please?" He asked

"Sure thing" She turned around in her seat and found an old photo, a white envelope that had been folded and unfolded and multiple of times, the sunglasses and some other trinkets "Dr.O, What is this stuff?"

"I'll explain later" He smiled as she passed him the sunglasses and indicated to pull over for some fuel. He opened his car door and started to fill up his tank with gas when Conner also pulled into the garage "You guys okay?"

"No! I need to get out man, I can't feel my legs!" Ethan exclaimed as he opened the door and stood to stretch

"Will you ever stop moaning about my car?" Conner asked as too started to fill up his tank

"Not until you paint it blue" The computer genius smirked

"Never" Conner grinned

"You know I can never tell if they are actually arguing or joking anymore" Trent laughed as Tommy stopped the fuel pump and grabbed his wallet

"You guys want anything?" He asked

"I left my apple juice in your fridge, would you be able to grab me another?" Kira asked

"Yeah no problem" Tommy patted the teen on the shoulder "Trent you want anything?"

"No thanks" He replied as held up a bag of potato chips "Got my journey food"

"I'll come with" Ethan called as Conner put the fuel pump back into the holder and grabbed his own wallet from his bag as he, Tommy and Conner walked into the garage store to pay for the fuel. Trent leaned forward between the two seats and held out the chip bag to her.

"Want some?" He asked and smiling gratefully Kira took a small handful. Both teenagers looked towards the store to see Tommy returning with walking piles of food trailing behind him.

"How much did you buy?" Kira laughed at the two

"It's like another hour and a half drive or something" Ethan shrugged and got back into his seat

"It's to keep him quiet" Conner whispered as he passed Kira and Trent who burst out laughing. Chuckling Tommy got back into his seat and passed Kira her drink then passed Trent a magazine and another packet of potato chips.

"Thanks Dr.O" The teen grinned as he started to flick through the pages. Smiling Tommy started the engine of the Jeep and then pulled out back onto the highway with Conner close behind.

Once they regained their speed, Kira frowned as she heard singing behind them. Turning, she could see Conner and Ethan singing along to some random song that was on the radio. Laughing at the two, she turned back to her original seating position when she saw Tommy turn on his own radio.

"I'm sorry but I can't listen to them anymore" He laughed

"Thank you" Trent called from the back seat and went back to looking at the passing cars. Kira leaned over and started to flick through the radio stations.

...

An hour later, Tommy pulled off the highway and stopped in a small car park.

"Okay guys this is the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar" He said as he got out of his car and looked at the building in front of them "The best smoothies I've ever tried"

"I'm going to tell Hayley that" Trent murmured to Connor as they all walked inside

"Look at that Pac Man machine!" Ethan exclaimed as he ran to the corner of the room while Conner went to look at the sports equipment the other side. Tommy looked around the room and noticed that it hadn't changed one bit since he left.

"Tommy?" He turned to see a face that he recognised

"Ernie!" Tommy jogged up the steps to the slightly greying man and pulled him into a hug "It's good to see you, when did you get back from South America?"

"A few years back now" The older man laughed "Where's the hair and earring gone?"

"Well I became a teacher so I thought that it was time for the Ponytail and earring to go" Tommy grinned as he sat on one of the stools at the bar

"Well done Tommy! I knew that the forgetful phase would fade" Ernie grinned as he passed him a smoothie and Tommy reached for his wallet "No, it's on the house"

"Thanks Ernie" The teacher smirked as he turned to look around the place when Kira sat beside him

"Hey Dr. O this place is amazing!" The singer frowned as she looked at her teacher "What are you drinking?"

"Ah that would be a strawberry and vanilla smoothie" Ernie called from the bar where he was serving other customers "He used to consume these all day everyday back when he used to come in here, I'm Ernie"

"I'm Kira" the teen replied "So are you the owner?"

"Yep, started this baby up from scratch" He smiled as he walked over to the pair "I left for a little while then returned not long back"

"This place is the best, we have one quite similar back in Reefside but it's a Cybercafé" Kira smiled as she started to look at the list of smoothies available and frowned

"Can't decided on what to try?" Tommy asked as he took a sip from his straw

"No they all sound great" She frowned

"Let me make you one up, see if I can still have my touch" Ernie smiled as he walked away. Tommy noticed Trent make his way over to Ethan to watch him attempt to beat the top scores on the old arcade machines and Connor talking to a teenager who was using the treadmill

"Here you go try this" Ernie's voice brought him back to his senses and the man placed a tall cup in front of Kira, who then took a hesitant sip

"This is delicious! What is it?" She asked

"It's a peach, banana and mango smoothie with some vanilla ice cream"

"Thank you" She smiled "How much is it?"

"Nothing a friend of Tommy's is a friend of mine" Ernie chuckled as he went to get some more fruit from the back room

"I really – really like it here" Kira exclaimed making Tommy jump "Hey? What's wrong?"

"I don't know just have a sense of Déjà Vu" He muttered as there was a commotion coming from the corridor which made him turn back around and lean on the bar, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head which made Kira frown

"Move out of the way!" Came a low gruff voice

"Yeah, you heard him, move" A slightly higher one came as two men rounded the corner and scanned the room. The larger one had a short, slightly layered haircut that was starting to thin and he was wearing a dress shirt, baggy jeans with a leather jacket and biker boots. The other has spiky hair and he was wearing a dress shirt with the collar pushed up over a grey suit jacket. On the lapels of the jacket there were a variety of pins and badges. He was also wearing black jeans and biker boots. The larger one grabbed the other by the shoulder and pointed at Kira and they both slowly made their way over to the bar

"Hey, you're in my seat" The larger one smirked

"Yeah, that's his seat"

"Oh well I didn't see any names on it, so I guessed that anyone could use it" Kira replied as Ernie returned and raised his eyebrow at the scene.

"Look girly, we were coming here and sitting in those seats before you were even born, so move" The one replied

"Hey! You can't speak to her like that" Trent called as he walked over to them

"Look her boyfriend has arrived to save her Bulky" The one laughed

"Oh yeah" Bulk replied as he walked over to Trent and loomed over him. Ernie looked at Tommy who was looking into his smoothie and frowned. Picking up a small berry from the packet he threw it at the Black ranger, who shook his head and came out of his daydream.

"Look he don't want any trouble" Trent glared up at Bulk "Kira, come on we can sit somewhere else"

"Trent, there is no need to move" Tommy spoke up without removing his hood

"Is that right?" Bulk asked as he went to stand behind the oldest ranger "Well why don't you remove your hood and say that to my face"

"Let me" Skull laughed as he pulled the hood down and both froze

"Hey guys" Tommy smirked as he stood up "How's it going?"

"Tommy?" Bulk gulped as Skull squeaked

"Now I don't mind if you pick on me but when you start to pick on my students" He shrugged and he made his way towards his past class members who were starting to back away, Tommy could feel a small amount of the green ranger appear as he thought about his team being bullied made fun of "I don't accept that"

"Okay we're sorry we didn't know that they are your students" Bulk cried as he and Skull ran out of the door. Tommy turned to look at his student who had gathered around and sat back down. The teenagers looked at him and frowned

"I'm sorry I didn't speak up sooner, I haven't been myself lately" He apologised

"Don't worry about it Dr.O" Kira smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked at the others that where frowning at and she mouthed _"I'll explain later"_

"Tommy?" A voice called which caused all five of the Dino rangers to turn and see a woman and three men standing there. Tommy laughed as he jumped from his seat and ran into the group for a hug.

"Whoa flyboy, where's the hair?" The woman asked

"He became a teacher" Tommy could hear Ernie shout from the bar as he was drying a few cups with a towel

"That's brilliant news Tommy, what did you specify in?" The one man asked

"I have a PhD in palaeontology" Tommy replied and laughed at the confused face on the man in red "Dinosaurs Rocky"

"Why didn't you just say that?" Rocky asked as the others laughed and then noticed the teens staring at them "Do you know those people?"

Tommy turned to see his newest team standing there gawping at their teacher and his friends. Laughing, he signalled for them to make their way over.

"Guys these are my students Kira, Connor, Ethan and Trent" Tommy pointed to each one individually when the quietest man started laughing

"Tommy I thought that you had enough of the powers"

"Shut up Adam" Tommy sighed as he couldn't stop the grin forming and turned to the teens "Alright you guys already know these people but I'll introduce you anyway, this is Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam"

"Hang on let me work this out, Tommy you live in Reefside and these are your students" Aisha frowned

"Yeah" Tommy nodded in agreement

"So I take it you guys are the heroes of the City right?" Aisha whispered to the teens who also nodded "Well there is a colour missing"

"Aisha is right, wasn't there a black ranger?" Billy imputed and they all looked at Tommy who was focusing on anything but is former team

"Can't you leave your wardrobe one colour?" Rocky asked

"Can we discuss this somewhere else?" Tommy asked as he notice more customers enter the building. Everyone nodded waved at Ernie and made their way to the park.

Once they were all settled on one of the many benches, Tommy began to explain the whole story starting from when he was offered the job by Mercer up until the end where they managed to destroy Mesagog, the teens adding information here and there. Once they were finished the old rangers sat staring at the Dino team until Rocky spoke

"So you're telling me you can turn invisible?"

"From all of that you picked up on the superpowers?" Aisha asked frowning at him "I really do wonder why sometimes I married you, Ape boy"

 **...**

 **Alright everyone that's it! I'll try update sooner but I'm in University now and I keep swapping back and forth between different shows and films. I have a little bit of the next chapter written in a notebook somewhere so I will start typing it as soon as possible!**

 **Thank you**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hi everyone!

I just wanted to let you all know that I am still here but I have recently started University so I haven't been able to write up the next chapter that is currently sitting in my memory palace.

I want to say how surprised I am at the response with this story. I think I mentioned that I have had this written down for a lot of years in a notebook that was hidden away and I didn't think that it would be that interesting to any of you. So thank you to the 22 favourites and the 28 followers and those 10 reviewers!

I also want to say that I'm not very good with stories that are over 50 chapters because in all honesty I get fidgety when I'm reading something that long online and I sometimes lose interest so I'd struggle typing it up. I don't really know how long this one will be and how long it will take me to finish it but I will do it. So please don't ask me to do requests that are over 50 chapters long and are one storyline because I'd end up losing my mind. I will probably have a go at short stories in one document, you know, a different story per chapter, but as I said I don't know how many chapters there are going to be in this one, so maybe I can try one in a few weeks/months when I settle into a routine in University.

Again thank you for the feedbacks for this story and I will post a chapter as soon as I can, you are all great!


	4. Park and Old Friends

**Hey everyone! So I'm back with a new chapter. I did find a story with the same name as mine and I had no clue about it so the title has/ is going to change slightly but not much. Other than that enjoy the chapter!**

 **...**

"So what were you guys like with each other before you got your powers? Have you always been close?" Aisha asked and rolled her eyes as Rocky started emptying the food basket they had grabbed from their car onto the tables Adam had located just past the lake in the park.

"No!" Tommy exclaimed and laughed "They were from completely different worlds"

"How?" Adam frowned at his old team member and accepted a sandwich from Aisha

"Well Conner is the schools star soccer player, Ethan is they rebellious computer genius, Kira is a musician and Trent is an artist" Tommy explained at the teens nodded "They got along great after a few blips of doubt"

"Well I could have killed Ethan when I first met him" Kira added turning to the blue clad teen who smirked in return "He thought that it would be funny to set off the sprinklers on school grounds as the Principle was giving me and Conner detention"

"It was only a little bit of water" He shrugged and laughed as Conner turned to him with his eyebrow raised

"That's because you had an umbrella, dude" Conner replied which caused everyone to laugh

"Trent? What about you?" Billy asked noticed that the teen had been quiet "How did you meet the others?"

"Oh... well I was the last to join the group and I met Kira and Ethan in Hayley's Cyberspace" He started and smiled at his friends who grinned back

"What's that?" Adam asked

"It's like Ernie's, man" Tommy answered. While everyone was distracted Ethan leaned over to Kira and smirked

"Isn't he just so wow?" He whispered at her and she hit him in the ribs as she blushed, glad no one else heard him. Tommy looked up at the two of them and saw Ethan grinning widely at Kira who was glaring at him

"You two okay?"

"Fine Dr.O" Ethan replied as Kira nodded

"Carry on Trent" Rocky smiled as he passed the white clad teen a drink

"Uh, When I got my powers I ended up fighting these guys for a while and turning Dr. O into a giant fossil because my gem had been tampered with" He looked at his team and Tommy patted him on the shoulder "Not long after the guys broke the hold Mesagog had on me then I joined the team... After I cleaned the Zords"

"Hey Flyboy and you have something in common" Aisha laughed as she swatted Tommy in the shoulder

"Bet you don't still have the mood swings though" Rocky shuddered

"His eyes used to change green for a while if he'd loose his grip" Adam smirked as he noticed Tommy roll his eyes

"Guys come on" Tommy laughed, while he rubbed the back of his neck

"Do they still do it?" Billy asked in a serious tone and caught Tommy's attention

"Occasionally" Kira interrupted "Remember after Dr.O got out of his suit, he went to Hayley's for a coffee and as he was about to drink it"

"Oh yeah" Conner nodded "Cassidy knocked over his cup"

"Wait, you got that angry because someone knocked over your coffee?" Aisha frowned while Rocky, Adam and Billy laughed

"He was trapped in a fossil and then his suit for about a month" Ethan replied defending his teacher

"What happened next?" Adam asked

"He just kind of stared at the table then looked at us, but that's when we noticed they eyes and got him outside" Kira shrugged

"Sounds about right" Rocky laughed and froze. Turning to Adam, Aisha, Billy and Tommy he noticed that they were all too frowning "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Conner asked looking at Kira, Ethan and Trent who all shrugged "We didn't hear anything"

"It sounded like-ˮ Billy started but was cut off by Aisha screaming and running to hug someone

"Who is that?" Trent asked Tommy

"That is Kimberly Hart" Rocky smiled when he realised Tommy had zoned and wrapped his arm around Trent's shoulders.

...

Tommy couldn't move. As soon as he heard the cry of the Crane, his mind started going into overdrive. Suddenly all he could see were moments from when he lived in Angel Grove, good and bad. Feeling flustered he took a large gulp from the bottle of water in front of him, not taking notice of anyone around him until he felt someone grasp his shoulder.

"Tommy" He turned to see Adam looking at him, he was the one who grabbed him "Come on man"

"I'm good, thanks man" He nodded and smiled weakly, hearing Aisha and Kim getting closer. Looking at his latest team he noticed Conner, Ethan and Trent staring confused at the two women but Kira was looking at him with a silent question in her eyes

" _Breath"_ she mouthed at him

"Hey Kimmie, how have you been?" Rocky asked, hugging her

"I'm good, yeah! It's so good to see you all" She replied as she pulled away and hugged Billy and Adam. Pulling back from them, she finally spotted the other occupants around the benches. She smiled at them and gave a little wave which they all returned whole heartedly. Her gaze then landed on the back of the only person that had yet to turn around. Kira frowned at her mentor who was sat opposite her and she gave him a good kick in the shin causing him to jump just as Aisha rolled her eyes and gave him a sharp slap on the back of the head.

" _Damn yellow rangers!"_ Tommy thought to himself then slowly turned to look at the small brunette "Hey Kim"

"Tommy?" She gawped and took in his new features

"Let me introduce you to some of my ex-students, Conner McKnight, Trent Mercer, Ethan James and Kira Ford" He started quickly and pointed them out one by one "Guys this is Kimberly Hart"

"Students?" Kim laughed

"Is it really that obvious?" Kira asked and for the first time that day took in their appearances. She was wearing a yellow top with a dark grey denim jacket, ripped navy jeans and black Doc Martins. Connor was wearing a red shirt that was unbuttoned and revealing a white and red t-shirt, blue jeans and red Converse. Ethan was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a long sleeve grey t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and white and blue Vans. Trent was wearing a white tank top with an unbuttoned grey shirt over the top, black jeans and white high-tops. Tommy was wearing a black t-shirt with a dark green denim jacket over the top, black regular fit jeans and grey boots.

"A little" Kim laughed then looked at Rocky's, Adam's, Aisha's and Billy's colour coding "I was going to say we aren't as bad as what we were but never mind"

As Ethan made his way over to Billy, Kira to Aisha and Kim, Trent and Conner to Adam and Rocky, Tommy looked to his right and saw how close he was to the lake. Making sure no one was looking; he carefully slipped away unnoticed to clear his head. Making his way to the small rock surface on the edge of the water Tommy removed his jacket and started to slow his breathing.

"Guys" Rocky called over to his old team members and indicated to Tommy "He is doing Tai Chi"

"What's wrong with him doing Tai Chi?" Ethan asked as he spotted his teacher standing by the water

"He only used to do Tai Chi when something was seriously wrong" Billy answered and signalled Kim. Looking over to her ex-boyfriend, she sighed and went to stand up but Kira stood instead

"Let me" She said smiling and turned in the direction of Tommy. Silently making her way over she sat on the floor next to him, intrigued in his routine.

"Everything okay Kira?" He questioned without opening his eyes

"How did you know it was me?"

"You were humming that song from the car ride earlier" Tommy laughed at he stopped and sat next to her

"Oh" She laughed not realising she had been humming "Are you okay, Dr.O?"

"Yeah, I just needed to think and I used to come here a lot to clear my head but since that dream, I just can't shake this bad feeling" He signed and threw a small stone into the water, watching the surface ripple than got to his feet "Come on, lets head back"

"So what is there to do around here? Like what did you all used to do?" Kira asked as they got closer to the others

"Well when we could have free time we would either be at Ernie's, the park or the beach mainly" Adam replied hearing Kira

"We also went to the Mall" Kim added

"No Kim, you and Aisha went to the Mall, us four stayed behind" Rocky laughed then turned to the teens "They would practically buy half of the whole establishment"

"Wow Rocko, that's a big word for you" Adam grinned and ducked as the man swiped to hit him

"Hey, have any of you noticed that this time 9 years ago is the date of Ryan's Comet charity event?" Kim smiled as all of the older rangers nodded

"Ryan's Comet?" Conner asked

"What's so special about it?" Ethan added

"Well, it started off with this morphological being called Ivan Ooze" Aisha started "He had this grudge on our mentor Zordon because he was trapped for 6,000 years but he was released the day we did a skydive to raise money for the Angel Grove Observatory"

"We were sent by Zordon to make sure that his pod wasn't opened but when we got there it was too late and we came face to face with that purple slime ball" Kim shuddered as she spoke

"What was it you called him, Kim?" Tommy asked, grinning as she blushed slightly

"Mr Raisin Head, if I remember correctly" Billy supplied and laughed as Kim squeaked in protest and nudged him

"So anyway, after a fight with his Oozemen, we lost our powers and demorphed" Kim stopped to take a breath as the story started to bring tears to her eyes "Ooze had beaten us to the Command Centre and when we go there Zordon was dying"

"Alpha managed to send us to the planet Phaedos, where we met the warrior Dulcea" Tommy said, taking over from an emotional Kim "She took up to the ancient Ninjetti ruins where we found out Ninjetti animal spirits"

"So what animals did you all have?" Trent and Kira asked

"Rocky is an ape, Aisha is a bear, Kim is a Crane, Billy is a wolf, Tommy is a falcon and I'm a frog" Adam grinned

"A frog?" Ethan frowned

"Yeah, a frog that turns into a handsome prince!" Rocky exclaimed dramatically and flung his arm around Adam, which caused everyone to laugh

"How can you put up with him every day?" Tommy whispered to Aisha who groaned

"With great difficulty" She replied back, then turned to the teens "After we summoned our spirits we had to find that power so we trekked through a rainforest to find it"

"We ended up in Jurassic Park" Adam interrupted as he continued to try and push Rocky away from his attack

"What?" Kira laughed

"There was this one area where there was a skeleton of a Triceratops and the thing came back to life and chased all of us" Tommy groaned thinking of the memory "I ended up sitting on the back of the thing and pulling a bone out but the head fell off"

"You killed a triceratops!" Ethan cried which caused the adults to frown and the other teens to snigger

"It was already dead Ethan" Tommy shrugged "I just accidentally made sure that it wouldn't pull its self together again"

"Fine" Ethan grumbled and folded his arms on the bench surface

"His Zord was a Triceratops" Kira told the older rangers who still looked confused

"Oh, mine was too" Billy added and patted Ethan on the shoulder as Kim carried on with the story

"As we got the temple which stored the power, we were attacked by some Rock guardians but we were able to stop them and achieved the power of the Ninjetti and our ability to morph and teleported back to Angel Grove, we were gone for two days"

"What happened to Ooze while you had gone?" Conner asked

"He had found his Ectomorphicon Titans, we destroyed one but then Ooze transformed into the other and eventually we ended up pushing him into the path of Ryan's Comet, but by the time we got back to the Command Centre we thought that Zordon was gone" Rocky put his arm around Aisha as she started to hiccup from her tears and carried on for her

"We managed to bring him back to live and restore his time warp and repair the Command Centre, it gave us one hell of a fright because he was a father to us all" He shuddered "But we managed to get ready in time for a celebration party thrown by Ernie because Ooze was gone"

"As soon as I got home I slept solid for two whole days" Adam muttered as the older rangers nodded in agreement and winced with the memory

"So have you guys ever tried to connect with this Ninjetti power? Like we know what happened to the power coins but this power was from within you" Trent asked

"Don't get me wrong, I have thought about it but I've never tried it" Tommy explained "I didn't want to try and find out its gone, I'd rather live not knowing rather than someone find out and use it against me, imaging if Mesagog found out"

"He would have gone after all of you if he knew" Kira nodded as she understood. All of the older rangers nodded except for one

"Adam, you morphed into your Ninjetti?" Rocky frowned "When was this?"

"When I was helping the Space rangers and I used my broken morpher because they were down a member" He paused as his team were all talking at once "I ended up helping as much as I could then when no one was looking I morphed into my Ninjetti and my inner power healed me"

"So it's still there" Tommy whispered to himself then noticed that it has started to get a little dark "Right come on guys we need to head to the hotel"

"Where are you staying Tommy?" Billy asked as they all stood up and packed their things away

"Um" Everybody stopped to look at Tommy as he frowned and the older rangers laughed as they realised what happened

"I thought that we would never see this Tommy again" Rocky laughed and slapped him on the shoulder

"You forgot didn't you?" Kira asked and put her head in her hands as he nodded

"Don't worry guys we have the room for you" Aisha laughed and pushed Tommy by the shoulder "Nice job Flyboy"

"Kim, where are you staying?" Tommy asked

"I moved back here about a week ago, I have only just moved the rest of my stuff in from Florida" She smiled at him "I like quite close to Aisha really"

"Really? That's a coincidence" Ethan frowned

"Not really" Adam added "Me and Billy live right opposite them"

"My dad left me the house when he moved, so when I returned from Aquitar I moved back home and Aisha and Rocky found the house opposite me they moved in there and then Adam's house because available not long after" Billy shrugged

"What's Aquitar?" Conner asked

"That is a story for another time" Tommy laughed as he turned Conner and pushed him towards the cars "You wouldn't like it though because it is almost completely covered by water"

"What is wrong with that?" Billy asked confused, which only caused the Dino team to laugh harder as Conner turned pale

"Conner can't swim" Ethan wheezed out between laughing which seemed to set off Kira and Trent laughing too as Tommy tried to contain his laughter by turning around "It's even better though because Mesagog's fortress was surrounded by water"

"Hey at least I don't get so involved in a game I let a wizard escape it" The red ranger bit back and he pouted

"Boys, please" Aisha announced standing in the middle of everyone "Let's calm down, we can carry on all of this when we get to the house where we will be comfy"

One by one everyone piled into the cars, Kira and Trent with Tommy in his Wrangler Jeep, Conner and Ethan in the Mustang, Kim and Aisha were with Rocky in a Red Chevy Avalanche and Billy was with Adam in a green Dodge Challenger with a black stripe up the middle. As they all pulled out of the car park and made their way to Aisha's and Rocky's they didn't notice the figure standing behind the tree watching them leave. As he turned to walk away, a spotty passer by collided with him

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you are going old man?" the teenager replied but before he could reply he was knocked to the ground

"Put a sock in it kid" The man replied and stepped over the unconscious form growling as he walked away "Teenagers!"

….

 **Chapter three done! Thanks guys, hopefully chapter four won't take a year to write…. Oops! I've started writing that one up too so it shouldn't be long**

 **Thank you all for your positive comments, I'll be working hard on this from now on!**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
